Amarei Ryswell
Amarei Ryswell '''is the only daughter of Lord Ramsay Ryswell, who rules over the Rills in the Kingdom of the North. Appearance Not atypical of northern beauties, Amarei is tall and slender, carrying herself with a grace yielded from good breeding and natural posture. An abundance of chestnut hair falls in thick curls to rest between narrow shoulder blades, and eyes of the same color peek from beneath long lashes. Unblemished skin is as soft as silk and pale as new-fallen snow, whilst her lips are carnation-pink. Sloping cheekbones are set beneath a perfectly manicured set of brows, all of which blend into a neatly proportionate nose. History It was late in the year of 350 AC when a daughter was born to the current Lord Ryswell, a spring day when the heather bloomed violet on the grassy moors and the first hint of a long summer swept over the once-frigid north, thawing frost and warming hearts. Her mother labored fourteen long hours to bring her into the world and would labor many years after that to forge her into a properly lady, one that knew ice and iron as well as couth and courtesies. Amarei was ever the inquisitive child, and she longed to chase after her father and brothers when they left to hunt. Instead she found herself again and again learning needle-point and the household duties required of a lady wife. Her only consolation amongst the endless hours of sewing and etiquette were the quiet moments when she was allowed to go down to the stables, where grizzled Hoster taught her how to ride with a saddle, and then without. Years passed and she bloomed into a beauty of repute, and so did the strength of her vocal cords. Lady Erena saw fit to hire a coach who helped to soften rough edges and turn the young woman’s voice into something worth listening. Amarei often found herself near the hearth on stormy summer days, singing some ballad or the other requested by her brothers, who despised being confined to the keep due to the weather. She performed for Ramsay’s guests, too. It was he who first introduced her to steel, with the gift of a dagger small enough to fit in the sleeve of a dress or the sash of a bodice, yet sturdy enough to cut a man from navel to nose. Robb and Bowen insisted on being party to her training, and under the tutelage of the trio of men she was soon able to best them all with her humble blade. A necessary skill, her father ingrained, that a noble lady be able to protect herself in the absence of her escort. In 370 AC, the ravens arrived from King’s Landing, and another from Winterfell summoning the Ryswell’s to the south. Despite her father’s willingness to honor the request of his king and the constant boasting of her brothers about defeating southron knights in the tournament-to-be, Amarei couldn’t help but find herself hesitant regarding the whole ordeal. In the end she found herself on the Kingsroad along with half the North, able to only whisper a prayer of safety for their journey. Important Events -'''350 AC: Amarei is born the third child of Lord Ramsay and Lady Erena Ryswell. -'353 AC': Lady Erena gives birth to another girl, who dies minutes later. -'357 AC': She begins riding lessons with Hoster the stable master and befriends Jory. -'360 AC': Lady Erena hires a vocal coach to polish Amarei's singing voice. -'362 AC': Ramsay gives his daughter her first dagger and teaches her how to wield it. -'370 AC': Amarei travels south with her family to attend the Grand Tournament. Recent Events >Placeholder< Family * Lord Rodrik Ryswell - Lord of the Rills during the War of the Five Kings * Unknown Wife ** Lady Bethany Ryswell - Second wife to Lord Roose Bolton ** Lady Barbrey Ryswell - Widow of Willam Dustin ** Rickard Ryswell - Second son of Lord Rodrik ** Roose Ryswell - Namesake of Roose Bolton (First Steward of the Night’s Watch) ** Roger Ryswell - Lord of the Rills (Perished of the Sleeping Sickness) ** Eddara Ryswell née Tallhart d. 350 AC *** Ramsay Ryswell - Lord of the Rills b. 325 AC *** Erena Ryswell née Glover+ b. 328 AC **** Robb Ryswell - Heir to the Rills (26) **** Bowen Ryswell - Second son of Lord Ramsay (23) **** Amarei Ryswell - Eldest daughter of Lord Ramsay (20) **** Catelyn Ryswell - Youngest daughter of Lord Ramsay d. 353 AC *** Joseran Ryswell - Second son of Lord Roger (Castellan of Ryswell Keep) *** Sansa Ryswell - Only daughter of Lord Roger Household Members * Joseran Ryswell - Castellan at Ryswell Keep | Leadership * Benjen Cassel - Master at Arms | Martially Adept * Jory Snow - Stable Hand | Agility * Old Hoster - Stable Master | Benevolence * Emma Poole - Handmaiden | Voice * Kendry - Maester at Ryswell Keep | Sums Category:House Ryswell Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi